


A Close Call

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-HoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a grave injury, Nico shadow-traveled nearby the infirmary before passing out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	A Close Call

The first thing Nico knew when he woke up was pain. He hissed through clenched teeth, trying to move, but it only made things worse. Hands pressed down firmly on his shoulders, holding him down. Panic rose, and he desperate grabbed for his sword, which was no longer at his side.

“Easy, easy.” It was a gentle voice, vaguely familiar.

Nico blinked open his eyes, the harsh light burning them. But he saw golden hair and bright blue eyes before he shut them again. As he forced himself to relax and slow his breathing, the hands moved from his shoulders to his face. Will brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead, then he cupped Nico’s cheeks.

“What happened?” Nico grit out.

Will sighed softly. “I was hoping to ask you that. We found you outside the infirmary. Can you remember anything?”

Nico groaned. “I was…” He shadow-traveled to the underworld, upon a request from his father. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary – just some wayward souls he had to collect. It was more of an excuse for his father to see him than anything else. Everything went well. He visited his father… and on the way back…

He was tired – it was a long day. He must have made an error when he travelled. He ended up… somewhere just outside of New York, deep in a forest. It was night. He saw something black moving in the dark.

“Nico.” Will’s voice was soft, but insistent. “It would help if I knew what attacked you.”

Nico remembered seeing two smaller figures, lumbering towards him with curiosity. Nico’s eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and he realized they were bear cubs. Before he could react, there was a great roar behind him. Nico spun, bringing up his sword to defend himself, but only managed to guard his abdomen. Claws tore across his chest and sword arm. As Nico fell, he was already calling for the shadows to take him. He faded into the ground, traveling as close to the infirmary at camp half-blood as he could get.

“A bear,” he groaned.

Will blinked down at him. “… a what?”

“A fucking –“ Nico gasped as he tried to sit up.

Will pushed him back down with a glare.

“A bear,” Nico finished.

Will was quiet for a long moment, then ran a hand through Nico’s hair. “Well. At least we know you aren’t poisoned.” Will shifted away, then came back with a glass. He stuck a straw between Nico’s lips. “Drink.”

Nico recognized the taste of unicorn draught. He drained the glass, feeling significantly better moments later. Will took the glass from him. Only then did Nico realize Will’s hands were shaking. His skin was pale, and his eyes slightly glazed. Nico recognized the look, since Will often overextended himself at the infirmary.

There were two other people working on him Kayla – and one of the new campers Will was training a couple weeks earlier. Clayton? Clint? Nico’s chest was covered in bandages. It seemed they were only finishing healing his mangled arm.

“How bad?” Nico asked.

Will bit his lip. “Bad. It was a while before I found you – you hardly had a pulse. And there –“ Tears sprung to Will’s eyes. “There was a lot of blood.” Will pressed his palms to his face.

“Oh.” Nico couldn’t believe he almost died – and it wasn’t even a monster that got to him.

Kayla patted Nico’s shoulder, then stood. His arm was bandaged. Looked like they were done with him. She passed by Will, pressing a palm to his back and whispering something in his ear before stepping outside the curtain to give them privacy.

It was pitch black outside, which meant it was still night. Nico recalled Will worked an afternoon shift at the infirmary that day, which probably meant he found Nico just after his shift ended. Which meant he did the best he could healing him until help came.

Will was probably just as exhausted as Nico felt.

Nico cursed as he inched over to his right. “A little help?”

Will frowned as he helped Nico move over, then worriedly made sure his pillow was fluffed enough. “Are you comfortable? Do you have enough blankets? I can get some more –“ Will was already on his feet.

“Lie down, Will.”

Will stared at him.

Nico resisted rolling his eyes. Instead, he fixed Will with his best pout. It always seemed to work. “I don’t need blankets. I need a space heater.”

Very carefully, Will climbed into bed beside him. The jostling did make Nico’s chest ache, but he refused to let the pain show on his face. Will pulled the blankets around them. He seemed at a loss to do with his arms, then finally decided to curl one tentatively around Nico’s uninjured stomach.

“Better,” Nico said. He wished he could turn to face Will, but he was stuck lying on his back. All he could do was grasp Will’s hand with his uninjured hand. He threaded their fingers together, giving Will’s a weak squeeze.

Will, doing his very best to move as little as possible, kissed Nico’s temple. “You scared me.”

Nico closed his eyes. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know.” Will kissed Nico’s jaw next. “What am I going to do with you?”

Nico imagined he was going to be locked up in the infirmary for at least a couple days, then sentenced to bedrest for more than a week. It wouldn’t be too bad, so long as Will wasn’t too busy. “Annoy me?”

Will grinned. “Probably. Depends on how difficult you’ll be.”

Nico smiled. “Very.”

“As expected…” Will said softly. “Well, I suppose I’ll just have to pay extra attention to you. Can’t have you getting lonely, can we?” Will traced his fingers over Nico’s face, like he was trying to memorize every detail. Nico had a distinct feeling Will was more frightened over the experience than Nico was. Nico wanted to say something to comfort him – like it wouldn’t happen again, but they both knew that wasn’t true. The life of a half-blood was rarely safe.

The best they could do was make the most out of the time they had together.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the multi-chapter fic I'll be posting! First chapter will be up Sunday!


End file.
